Coco, the betrayer
by Animefan57
Summary: Everyone thought Coco was a nice girl who was Crash's sister, but when she's abused by him, she goes to Dr. Cortex. She does everything from filing lawsuits for him to making out with him! Will Crash save her or let her be evil? Find out! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Slipping from home

Coco the betrayer, Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is animefan57. The fanfic I am about to write will about be the Crash Bandicoot (my first one) series (i've played the game before but really don't understand some things look at my profile to see what i'm talking about ). Anyway, the story is about when Coco turns to the bad side. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this fanfic except for me and the fake characters I made up. Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1: SLIPPING FROM HOME**

Coco and her baby tiger Pura were sitting at North Sainty beach on a clear night. They thought the sky was lovely and they both started to fall asleep until...

"COCO!!!"

Coco turned her head and saw her brother, Crash, standing there. "What do you want, Crash?" she asked, "Me and Pura were enjoying ourselves,".

"Well, it's time to come in, sis, and if ya don't, i'll have to whip you then call Aku-Aku and Kau-Kau while they're on vacation, and I don't think you want that. Do you?" Crash asked, staring at her hard. "No, Crash, I don't want that," Coco replied. "Too bad, it's gonna happen," Crash said bitterly. "Noo!" Coco yelled. With that, Coco got beaten the whole night.

Coco awoke hours later after she passed out. She was cold, tired and in pain. She remember the outrageous beating she recieved. The door then opened. It was Crunch and Pura. "Coco, oh my god! What the hell is wrong with Crash!?!" With that, him and Pura hugged the crying Coco.

Later that night, however, Coco had planned an escape. She was sick and tired of Crash, Aku-Aku and Kau-Kau. They were so bossy it wasn't funny, especially Aku-Aku and Crash. Even though Kau-Kau had tried to stop the beatings Coco recieved and openly protested them, nothing could be done. Coco had decided to turn evil and nothing could be done about it.

Coco planned to leave for Cortex Castle at 1am, when Crash fell asleep. She had all her things ready and planned to bring Pura with. It was now 1am and they both left together. They looked back one last time, then ran to the Cortex Castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you guys think of the story? The only way for me to find out is if you all R&R! If I don't recieve 5 reviews by November 8 2007, I can promise I will not post the second chapter up in 2007. Thanks.

Timmy


	2. Recieving

Chapter 2

I'm back for another chappy, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2: RECIEVING**

Dr. Cortex looked out his bedroom window. He was very angry and upset. His plans were thwarted _again_ and he was sick of the Bandicoots always being heros to save the country of Australia, it's states (which are Queensland, Northern Territory, Southern Australia, New South Whales, Victoria and Western Australia), and the local cities. He had planned a "terrorist attack" (what he called it) on the city of Brisbane, located in southeast Queensland, north of Rainbow Bay, where the Bandicoots lived. The attack was going to be so disaterous that the Bandicoots couldn't reach the area, but unfortunely for him, they did.

Dr. Cortex watched as N. Gin walked in with Nina, his cousin. "Hi uncle Neo," she said, hugging her uncle. "Ugh! Nina! Get off!" Dr. Cortex screamed as Nina got off him. "Okay, sorry, geez," Nina said scarcastally, "I didn't know you such a piss-off today!" "Nina, please leave, I need to talk with N. Gin, i'll love you up later, okay?" Dr. Cortex said poliety, smiling at her. "Okay, bye," Nina replied and left.

N. Gin sipped his cup of coffee. "Yes, Dr. Cortex, you wanted to see me?" "Yeah, N. Gin, I did. I need to talk to with you regarding this fu --- freaking mess you left in the living area!" "It wasn't mine my pizza, it was -- " "I DON'T GIVE A CARE, GET TO CLEANING -- ," he paused, drinking water, "NOW!!!". With that, he pushed N. Gin out and locked the door. Dr. Cortex sighed loudly. _All these damn morons living here_, he thought. However, his thoughts were interrupted when a knock at the door came. "Come in!" he yelled. Pinestripe, Ripper Roo, Komodo Joe and Koala Kong walked in, altough Pinestripe and Komodo Joe had to hold Ripper Roo down from jumping around insanely and breaking everything in site. "Someone remind me to get a vaccine for him," said Dr. Cortex. "Anyway, what to ya'll want?" he continued. "Well, from what we heard, Cokes (Koala Kong always made fun of Coco's name) done left the rest of those foxes!" Koala Kong excalmed.

Dr. Cortex nearly fainted when he heard that. Koala Kong grabbed him before he could fall to the floor. "You alright, man?" he asked, while lifting Dr. Cortex up. "Yeah, i'm fine, j-just a bit shocked is all. Tell me the rest of it, Kong," Dr. Cortex said. "Alright, well, turns out she was being 'bused by Crash and Aka-Aka or whateva his name be. Anyway, she done be sittin' on the beach the other night when Crash come up to her saying 'Well, it be time to come in, sis, and if ya don't, i'll have to whip you then call Aka-Aka and Ka-Ka while they on vacation, and I don't think you want that, do ya?' and she was all like 'no, Crash, I don't want that' and he was like 'Too bad, it gonna happen', then he done whipped her! I be hearing Crunch tell Danny (his nickname for my character Daniel) that she be cryin' yesterday all day, but it don't stop there, Crunch also told him that she done ran away and be heading here!" Koala Kong concluded. Again, Dr. Cortex nearly fainted.

An hour later, Dr. Cortex had asked Nina, N. Brio and N. Gin to welcome Coco when she came to the castle and sent her straight to him. The three did what they were told, but were cautious with Coco because she could have turned nice without warning. Dr. Cortex should have known, he invented her. "Hey ya'll, ya'll keep an eye and miss prom queen," said Nina as she watched Coco approach them. "Hello, Coco Bandicoot, master has been waiting for you," N. Gin said poliety. "Thanks," she replied emotionless. She then pushed N. Brio and Gin out of her way and walked briskly to Dr. Cortex's room, even though she had no idea where she was going.

Meanwhile, at the Bandicoot's residence, Crash awoke in a change of heart. "Coco," he called out, "have you made ---", Crash was interrupted by Tiny Tiger (he don't work for Dr. Cortex anymore in my fanfics and he helps the Bandicoots. Also, his cousin Spike works for Dr. Cortex to take his place there) who ran in with a note. "Crash," Tiny said, catching his breath, "yo sista done ran away!" "WHAT!?!" screamed Crash. "Read the damn note, I ain't got answers!" Tiny excalmed. Crash grabbed the note out of his hand and read it. When he finished reading the note, he fainted and Tiny screamed out for help. Crunch, Tiny's best friend, ran in first with the rest of the Bandicoots, except for Aku-Aku and Kau-Kau, following.

At Cortex's Castle, Dr. Cortex had already met with Coco, assigned her living area and showed her how to fight her family. She was now in her living area watching TV when Dingodile came strolling in with food from the grocery store. "Hello, mate," he cheerfully called out with his british accent. "Go away, loser, i'm watching TV," Coco replied bitterly.  
"Alright mate, if you do not want the food, fine with me," Dingodile replied, walking out the room. He then proceeded down the hall until he bumped into N. Trance. "Owwww, watch it!" N. Trance screamed as Dingodile's groceries went flying on top of him and also hitting Nina and Dr. Cortex who were talking in the hallway and also hitting Uka-Uka when he came out of his room. "UNEDUCATED MORON!" he screamed at Dingodile. "Sorry mate!" Dingodile shouted back. Meanwhile, with Nina/Dr. Cortex: "So I was like 'Oh, if Tiny wanna talk ---'" Nina said, then getting hit with the flying bags. "NINA!?!" Dr. Cortex screamed worriedly, but before he could say another word, he also got knocked out by the flying bags.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright people, this will end it for this chapter! I need to work on a few personal things now but i'll work more on the story! Stick around! By the way, if you think they story is bogus or anything, don't read. I do my fanfics the way I want them. Anyway, thanks for the R&Rs on the last chapter! Also, does anybody think Nina will recover from her injury? Tell me yes or no in your R&R please and there must be at least 6 reviews for me to continue! If I don't get my 6 reviews by November 14 2007, don't except Chapter 3 to be up in 2007! Thanks!

Timmy


	3. Crunch VS Crash  The Showdown!

Chapter 3

Okay, i'm back! Here's Chapter 3!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 3: CRUNCH VS CRASH - THE SHOWDOWN!**

"Hey, Koala Kong, do you know how Nina's doing with the injury?" Asked a worried Dr. Cortex, holding an ice pack to his head. He was worried because Nina had recieved head injuries before and wasn't sure she would survive this one. "Doc, from what I be hearing, she alright, but the doctor done told Uka-Uka that she'll need a few days of recovery," said Koala Kong. "Could you tell Coco that she needs to do Nina's job[s a few days?" Dr. Cortex asked. "Sure thing, doc, but if she protest, what should I do? Want me to whip her like Crash done did?" Koala Kong asked. "Just tell me and i'll send Dangodile to handle her," Dr. Cortex smirked. _He's such an asshole when he smirks_, Koala Kong thought, _I hate that_.

Dr. Cortex thanked Koala Kong, then kicked him out so he could work on his stuff in his lab. "How does the boss except me to work when I have a head injury!?" Dr. Cortex screamed to himself, "I just can't!". A thought then rushed to his head. He would notify Uka-Uka about the injury. He picked up the remote for the over-head TV and pressed '66', the number that notifies Uka-Uka, but when the TV come on, Uka-Uka wasn't there. Instead, his wife, Uak-Uak was sitting there. "How can I help you, Neo?" she asked. "Uak-Uak, can you please tell Uka-Uka that I can't work because Nina might be dying and I have a head injury? It would be helpful," Dr. Cortex said. "Sure thing. Thank you," Uak-Uak replied, then her face came off the TV. "Ugh," said Dr. Cortex, "Now I feel bad for lying about Nina,". He rubbed his head.

Meanwhile, at the Bandicoot residence, it was awfully quiet. Coco, Aku-Aku, Kau-Kau and Pura were gone. Altough Aku-Aku and Kau-Kau would be coming back in a few days from their vacation, Coco wouldn't be coming back, at least not anytime soon. Neither would Pura. Her and Coco had enough abuse and would never return, or at least they thought. "It's awfully quiet here without Coco, I miss her," said Fake Crash. "Well, I don't miss her too much, she never listen to stepmom (Kau-Kau), dad (Aku-Aku) or me, it was really annoying," said Crash, seeming not too care anything about his younger sister. "Yeah, you would say that, considering you're the reason why she's not here, asshole," said Crunch, sounding very bitter. "Crunch, she _had_ to learn her lessons, all right? That's what happened to me before you were old enough to know about love and before Fake Crash came (which Crash still condemns to this day)," "So you're gonna tell me that's a _lesson_ to learn!?" Crunch snapped, "I sure understand why she ran away from your insane ass. I've known about love since I was born, so don't be telling me anything else and that's bull that you were whipped. If I can recall, Coco said three years back 'He was their favorite,' and from what i've seen, Aku-Aku _never_ whipped you. Guess you and dad don't obey violence against women campaigns!" he continued. "You're _supposed_ to hit women, it's required -- " "Required my ass!" Crunch snapped, finally punching Crash hard in the face.

Crash fell to the floor hard. He held his face, but he was so angered that the pain already started to go away. "Don't you ever do that again, Crunch Bandicoot. Fake Crash, get the belt," Crash said. Fake Crash had to hold in laughter and anger in at the same time, "Crash, no, that's against the law, I'm ---" "DO AS I SAY, FAKE CRASH!!!" Crash screamed so loud a glass window broke. "Excuse me," said Fake Crash while he got up, grabbed his phone and dialed 911. "WHAT ARE EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?! PUT THE PHONE DOWN! NOW!" "No, i'm sorry," Fake Crash said, "I have to do this," he added.

Within minutes, a police car from the city of Brisbane arrived at the Bandicoot residence. Two policemen got out of the car and walked to the front door, knocking on it. "This is the Brisbane Police, mates," said one officer. In the house, Crunch got up quickly and answered the door. "Mate, we recieved a call from this house, what's the problem?" the second policeman asked. "He tried to hurt us," Crunch said, pointing Crash, who was held down by Fake Crash. "Mates, i'll need to ask questions," said the first officer, who then started asking questions and within 20 minutes, Crash was sitting in the back of the police car. _Just wait until I get out of jail_, thought Crash, _everyone's gonna get it!_ With that, the police car drove off towards Brisbane and Crash looked out the window. He looked as though he was planning his escape.

Several days later, the Bandicoots heard on television that Crash had escaped jail! They also heard he left a note for the police and it said he was coming to get them! "Fake Crash," said Crunch, biting his lips in fear, "what are we gonna do? Crash's coming for us!". "I'll think of something, bro, but until then, you just sit tight and relax," said Fake Crash calmly. Crunch sighed in relief. He knew his older step-brother was going to figure something out because he was a superb organizer and a quick thinker. Crunch sat down on the couch with cereal and a cup of juice. He placed his meal on the coffee table, then picked up the phone and called Crash's girlfriend Jennifer (Tawna had not met Crash yet).

Meanwhile, at Cortex Castle, Dr. Cortex and the others had recieved word about Crash's escape. "You guys have better make sure he don't come here looking for her, I am not willing to give up what I have ... at all," said an angry Dr. Cortex to Spike, Dingodile and Pinestripe. "Okay, mate, i'll protect her living quarters to make sure that Bandicoot don't come in her room, mate," said Dingodile. "All right, but Spike and Pinestripe, I want you guys to secure the main enterence, i'll have some others secure the other enterences, but if Crash even lays a finger on you guys, you give me a call and i'll make sure that Bandicoot is sent back where he came from!" excalmed Dr. Cortex. With that, Cortex Castle's security system was now on code Orange, meaning a slight chance of something disaterous happening. When the code was on Red, that meant that all rooms in the castle were to be on lockdown and everyone who wasn't a security guard to remain in there rooms, or in short, that meant the castle had a very dangerous situation on their hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please R&R. The story's getting pretty dramatic now, huh? I personally think so. Well, stick around to see what happens, but if there's not more then 4 reviews by December 1 2007, i'll delay posting the next chapter up until January 2008.


	4. AkuAku and KauKau return

Chapter 4

All right, i'm back for the next installment. Stick around smirk

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 4: AKU-AKU AND KAU-KAU RETURN**

Crunch was looking out his bedroom window and he saw a very familar car had just pulled up at the Bandicoots residence. "Fake Crash," he called out, "they're here!" "Crunch, they're gonna panic if they find out where Coco and Crash are! What to do?" Fake Crash asked worriedly. "We'll just have to," Crunch replied. At that moment, Aku-Aku and Kau-Kau walked through the door. "Kids, we're home!" Aku-Aku happliy called out. Fake Crash greeted them when they came in the living room and Crunch came down from his bedroom. "Where's my baby girl?" Kau-Kau asked, just waiting for Coco to greet her. "She's not here, neither is Crash, they're gone," Fake Crash confessed. "What do you mean by 'gone'?" Aku-Aku and Kau-Kau asked worriedly. "Well ... Crash and Coco, they're gone. Coco ran away because Crash whipped her nearly to death 3 nights back and Crash is in jail for trying to whip Crunch," Fake Crash said. "Oh my god!" Kau-Kau cried out. "My baby!! She's gone! It's all your fault!" she continued, slapping Aku-Aku. "Ouch!" he cried, "but it's not my fault! It's nobody's fault until we get to the bottom of this," he continued, cueing Fake Crash, Kau-Kau and Crunch to sit down. The four had a long talk and Aku-Aku decided who's fault this was.

"It's Crash's fault! All his!" Aku-Aku screamed. "I told you to make Crash stop beating her, but noo, you didn't and now look! Our baby girl is gone!" Kau-Kau yelled, wiping tears from her eyes. "Well, until now, I thought women were to be hit and besides, it wasn't like she wasn't going to come in! I'll make sure we get Coco back and Crash never lays a finger on anybody except Cortex ever again," said Aku-Aku. The four then had a long talk about how to get Coco back from Dr. Cortex and how she would need therapy for all the truama she's suffering with. They then devised a bold plan to get Coco back: Crunch would go to Cortex Castle with Brisbane Police and the city's inspectors to tell Dr. Cortex that the buliding was declared by unsafe by the country of Austraila and everyone there must evacuate within 3 hours or be arrested. Crunch would then convince Coco to come home.

However, it was too late to convince to do anything. Anything good, that is. She was now evil and wanted to stay that way. Anyway, Coco was sitting in Dr. Cortex's office, filing a lawsuit for him. "So, Dr. Cortex, where is this to be sent?" Coco asked poliety. "Mail it to your former residence. If he ain't there, then oh well," Dr. Cortex snarled. "I sure will do this for you, Neo," Coco said in a kinky voice. "Thank you, cupcake," Dr. Cortex replied to Coco, knowing her kinky voice. "I'll be right back, Neo, okay?" Coco said sweetly. "Okay, hun," Dr. Cortex replied. Coco got up slowly and walked to the door, then left. "Score," Dr. Cortex said to himself, going back to his work. He was thrilled that he is plan to control had worked.

Dingodile was walking through the hallway when he saw Coco looking pretty. _Damn, that lady look good_, he thought to himself. Dingodile was worried that she would call him a name because of the half-dollar sized wound on his head after the shopping bags incident (read Chapter 2) a few days before. He put his hand up at the wound, touching it gently. "Dingodile, what'd you do to make Dr. Cortex upset now?" Coco asked. "I-i-i didn't do nothing, mate. Remember those shopping bags?" Dingodile asked. "Yeah," Coco said. Coco's mind went back to the day of the incident, then she remembered. "Oh! I remember now! You bumped into N. Trance and nearly killed Neo, Nina, and Uka-Uka ---" "You're not supposed to call him _Neo_, mate, ye know he's the boss, right mate?" Dingodile asked. "Neo said I can call him that," Coco replied, smirking. "Oh. Sorry, mate," Dingodile said. Coco then walked off.

Coco walked through the hallway until she found her living quarters. She walked into the room and went towards her dresser. She removed her "street" clothes and grabbed a night gown. She dressed herself into her gown, then closed up the dresser and put her other clothes under her bed. Coco then walked out of her living quarters. She walked through the hallway, recieving whistles and howls from the guys. "Damn, she looks gooood!" N. Gin said to Koala Kong, who had hearts in his eyes. "I'll say," agreed Pinestripe. Just then, Dingodile came out of his room. He turned around to see Coco. "Shelia! Come here, mate!" Dingodile exclaimed. "What?" Coco asked. "Shelia, yer looking like a slut and I don't like it, mate!" Dingodile yelled worriedly. "I don't care what _you_ like. Just because i'm not sleeping with you doesn't mean you call me a slut! You know what!? Fuck you!" Coco screamed. She ran off, crying. Coco ran towards Dr. Cortex's room. When he opened the door, he saw her crying and hugged her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please R&R. The story's getting sad, eh? Well, stick around to see what happens. The next chapter is going to be very good, I promise that. By the way, i'm not doing that deadline thing anymore, but I still want R&Rs! Thank you for viewing!

Animefan57 (Timmy)


	5. Sleeping with the enemy

Chapter 5

Hi there everyone, i'm back for another chapter. In this chapter, we see Dr. Cortex and Coco make out! Read on and R&R, please!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 5: SLEEPING WITH THE EMENY**

Coco cried into Dr. Cortex's shoulder. Dr. Cortex tried his best to hold in his own tears, but he really couldn't. "Why did he call me a slut? I didn't do nothing to him!" Coco cried. "He's an asshole, that's why," said Dr. Cortex, "they're all that way, those damn British dingos (no pun intended here)!". "What are you going to do to Dingodile, Neo?" Coco asked. "Honey, i'll worry about that. I just want you to stop crying and kiss me already. I love you and I want to be with you," Dr. Cortex said. Gently, he placed his lips onto Coco's lips. Coco, who wanted love _and_ lust (I suppose), accepted Dr. Cortex's kiss and started kissing him back, except making it violent.

Dr. Cortex and Coco stood there, grasping each other as they were kissing. Dr. Cortex gently pushed Coco onto his bed, kissing her all over. Coco gladly accepted this. Dr. Cortex removed his "N" hat and his shirt, then helped Coco take off her shirt and bra. They continued kissing each all over and enjoyed doing so. A few minutes later, Dr. Cortex was removing his pants, exposing his briefs. He then got up and locked his door to make sure nobody came in with his pants falling to his ankles with Coco laughing. Dr. Cortex got back on the bed, kissing Coco. Feeling "right", Dr. Cortex removed his briefs.

Meanwhile, Crunch arrived at the Cortex Castle with Brisbane Police to tell Dr. Cortex that the buliding was declared by unsafe by the country of Austraila and everyone there must evacuate within 3 hours. "I really hope this works, sir," Crunch said to one of the police officers. "I hope so too, mate, or we're out of luck," the officer replied. Crunch, the police officers, and the so-called city inspectors (they're really more police officers) secretly went into the Cortex Castle via a side door. When they got in there, they discovered how beautiful the castle floors were. They were lime-stoned and the color green. _I thought Cortex was poor, by I guess not_, thought Crunch, _the castle's beautiful, so far_. They tipped-toed through the castle, making sure they didn't set off any booby-traps or alarms.

Back with Dr. Cortex and Coco, they were both naked, bare, exposed. Coco first screamed out in pain when Dr. Cortex pushed himself into her, then with pleasure after a while. "You're good, Neo," Coco said, laying in the bed, satifised. "You are too, Coco," Dr. Cortex replied. "You know," Coco said, "not only was lust I felt, it was also love. For the first time in my life, I was shown love. To think, you were my worst enemy, now you are my best friend and my lover. Thank you for showing me love, Neo,". "Honestly, this is the first time I felt love as well. My mom never loved me and my dad was killed right after my birth," Dr. Cortex said, thinking about old times. Dr. Cortex and Coco layed there in bed a couple of minutes thinking, then made out again.

Crunch and his helpers were now on their way to Dr. Cortex's office, where Coco was with him. Crunch felt that something was very wrong. He felt that perhaps there was a "spirit" in the castle. Or maybe it was God trying to point out to Crunch that Coco was sleeping with the emeny. _Oh god, I don't know what Crash did to her, but he really messed her up_, Crunch thought sadly. Just then, Nina dropped in, not excepted. "Just who the hell are you people? And why are you here, Crunch?" Nina asked, rather angry that the uninvited vistiors didn't go through the front. "It's urgent," said Crunch, "we have to find you're uncle,". "For what?" Nina asked. "Ma'am, we are Brisbine inspectors and we have determinded this buliding is in danger of collapsing very soon," a police officer said.

A panic quickly set in Nina. _Oh my god! Oh my god! What to do!? Alert uncle Neo or tell everyone else first?_, Nina's mind thought. She then spoke up. "So, what you're telling me is that this buliding is damaged or aged really bad?" "Both," an officer replied. "Can I see those documents you hold, please?" Nina asked. "Sure," Crunch said. He then handed Nina the phony documents (she thought they were real). Crunch watched her as her eyes grew wide at the papers. Finally, she replied. "I'll alert everyone,". "But what about you're uncle? Isn't he the first that's supposed to notifed?" Crunch asked. "Oh, he'll know," Nina said, determinded, "wait here,". Nina then walked towards the Cortex Castle "main office". A minute later, she spoke on the PA.

"Can I have you're attention, please?" Nina asked, gracefully. "We have a dangerous situation on our hands here. Right now, we have inspectors from the city of Brisbane here and they just told me that this buliding has been declared very unsafe. We must evacuate right now. Thank you," she continued. She then got off the PA.

Meanwhile, in Uka-Uka's office, Uka-Uka sat in his chair rather puzzled by Nina's announcement. "How can this buliding be unsafe? I just had it renovated in 1996!" he screamed to himself. Uka-Uka got up from his chair, flying to the door. He opened the door and flew in the hallway, searching for Nina, or his answers in this case. A few minutes later, he found her. "Nina," Uka-Uka said, "where are these 'inspectors' at?" "Follow me," Nina replied, walking briskly towards the side door Crunch and the others entered through. A couple of minutes later, they found them.

"Coco, get dressed, I think Crash is here looking for you," Dr. Cortex said urgently, pulling his pants up rather fast. "Okay, i'll get dressed, but if you see him, tell him that i'm not going back home. I'm with you and that's final," Coco declared. Dr. Cortex pulled his shirt on and put on his "N" hat, then spoke. "I sure will, cupcake," he said, kissing her on the lips again. Coco then got dressed. "Stay here, Coco. Whatever you do, don't leave this room. I don't want to lose you to Crash," Dr. Cortex said, "don't answer the door to _anyone_ except for N. Brio or Uka-Uka. You'll know they're at the door because of this peep hole,". He pointed to a hole in the middle of the door. "Okay, I love you, Neo," Coco said sweetly. "Love you too, babe," Dr. Cortex said polietly. He then gently closed the door and made his way to find Nina, or the intruders.

Uka-Uka stood in the hallway with Nina, eyeing the vistors. "Why on earth are _you_ here, Crunch? And are you guys really working for Brisbane?" Uka-Uka questioned. "Mate, look at our I.D. cards, they'll tell you," an officer said. "I'm here because I told them that I knew Dr. Cortex rather well and plus Coco's missing," Crunch said. "So it's true. I did in fact hear that the lady was missing, but as you can see, obviously she's nowhere around here," Uka-Uka said. "That's not what her note said when she explained she was running away!" Crunch screamed. "Well, I don't know!" Uka-Uka screamed back. "Guys ---" Nina said, interrupted. "You know what!? Why don't you get out of here with you're vistiors!" Uka-Uka yelled. "I'm not leaving!" Crunch screamed back. "Sir, we are the police, we don't have to leave," a officer replied. "Well, make _him_ leave then!" Uka-Uka demanded. "Sorry, we can't," an officer said. "Afraid I might see something?" Crunch asked, smirking at Nina and Uka-Uka. "No, I don't ----"

Uka-Uka was suddenly interrupted by Dr. Cortex, who walked in. "What is all of this?" he asked, snarling. "Sir, we are the Brisbane police and we have a few inspectors here who claim the buliding is very safe. We order you to have this buliding evacuated in 3 hours before it's demise, mate," the first officer said. "My only question is why is _he_ here?" Dr. Cortex asked, eyeing Crunch, snarling again. "You know damn well why i'm here. You have my sister!" Crunch exclaimed. Dr. Cortex laughed, then said "I'm afraid that I have not seen Coco," Dr. Cortex smirked. "You _do_ have my sister, it saids it in her run-away note!" Crunch yelled. "Boss, have you seen Coco?" Dr. Cortex asked. "Neo, I surely didn't see her, did you, Nina?" Uka-Uka also asked. "Nope, haven't seen her," Nina said plainly.

"Well, what's taking so long in evacuating a buliding? I didn't say stand here and argue, I said evacuate!" the second officer screamed. "Okay, okay, we'll cooperate, geez!" Uka-Uka yelled, "Neo, tell your idotic minions to get the hell out of here!". "Yes sir," Dr. Cortex said, scrambling to N. Brio's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you guys think? I thought it was good. Can't believe Coco and Dr. Cortex slept together though! Find out more in chapter 6. In chapter 6, i'll have Crunch trying to convince Coco to come back home. Thanks again, guys! Please R&R!

Animefan57 (Timmy)


	6. Trying to get Coco back to the good side

Chapter 6

I'm back for yet _another _chapter. Starting to get annoying, eh?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 6: TRYING TO GET COCO BACK TO THE GOOD SIDE**

Coco was in Dr. Cortex's room. She admired the pictures and other things on the walls, and she also admired the room itself. "It's pretty in here," she said. _Why are earth are you thinking about that, Coco?_ her mind thought, _you should be worrying about those bandicoots._ "Oh, I will," she said to herself, bitterly. Coco got up and looked through the peep hole in the door and couldn't help to notice Dr. Cortex running by. She opened the door. "Neo, honey, why are you running?" she whispered, not wanting Crash or the others finding out she was there. "You want to know why i'm running by?" Dr. Cortex asked. "Yes," Coco said plainly. "Well, i'm running by because Uka-Uka told me to tell everyone to leave because the buliding was 'declared unsafe' by Brisbane officals! And because Crunch is here!" Dr. Cortex gasped.

Coco had to go back into her room and sit on her bed. "_Who's_ here!?!" she snapped. "Crunch, and we gotta get him out of here!" Dr. Cortex said nervously. "Well, of course. What do you think will happen if I didn't leave?" Coco asked. "Well, cup ---" "STOP CHATING!!" screamed Uka-Uka, who scared the crap out of Dr. Cortex and Coco. "Cortex, go to telling the morons or i'll have you're head!" Uka-Uka continued. "Yes boss," Dr. Cortex said, calmy. Dr. Cortex ran door-to-door, alerting his "morons" of what was happening. As soon as the "morons" heard about it, they packed up their stuff and left. About an hour later, everyone in Cortex Castle was gone...

...or so we thought. Coco was sleeping in Dr. Cortex's bed and Dr. Cortex, being the "moron" (I call him an idiot) he is, forgot Coco. Crunch, who was still at the castle, found out where Coco was via a computer. "She's in Dr. Cortex's room!" Crunch yelled to the cops. "Okay, mates, move out!" the main officer cried. Crunch led the officers to a huge golden door. "Coco, open up!" Crunch demanded. "Are you nuts?! No way!" Coco replied. "I was afraid I had to do this," Crunch said. He stepped back, then rushed foward to the door and broke it down. When he came in, Coco was nowhere to be found!

Crunch and the officers searched the room. They looked in the closets and everything, but then someone found her. "I found her! She's on the celling!" the thrid officer screamed. Crunch and the officers got her down. The officers then restrained her from leaving. "Coco, you're gonna explain all of this," Crunch said. "Why should I? It's quite obvious why i'm here!" Coco yelled. "Of all the places you've could have gone to, you came here! Why!?" Crunch demanded. "Let me tell you something, mister. I came here looking for healing and I got it. Neo ---" "You're not supposed to call him that, Coco," Crunch said. "Neo allowed me to. Anyway," Coco said, pausing for a breath, looking annoyed, "when I got here, I thought I had to be really mean and everything, but guess what? Neo showed me love. Everyone here has been nice, but not as nice as him. He's my saviour," Coco said.

Crunch nearly fainted when he heard those words. An officer made sure he didn't faint. "How did he show you love?" Crunch asked. "Oh, lots of way. Showed me loving by hugging, kissing --- " "WHAT!? YOU MADE LOVE TO HIM!!?!" Crunch screamed at the top of his lungs. "Yep, that's right. There's nothing you can do about it, either," Coco said. "Oh, but there is something I can do about it, Coco. I'll make sure it never happens again. Officers, let's go," Crunch said. The police officers went with Crunch, dragging Coco along with. "No!! Lemme go! I wanna be with Neo!! NOO!!" Coco screamed, crying her lungs out. The officers put her in a squad car. Crunch get in and the car left Cortex castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, whaddya think now? Dramatic? Sucky? Tell me when you R&R. In chapter 7, we'll see Coco back at home, but those of you that wanted her to say with Dr. Cortex? Well, she'll be back with him soon enough smirk. I apologize for the short chapter, but it's 3am and I could fall asleep right at my computer i'm so tired. I promise chapter 7 will be longer, and thanks again!


	7. Suicide

Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated, guys, but I just got an old friend back and i'm trying to get to know her again, and because it's Christmas time, so yeah. On to the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 7: SUICIDE**

Coco was sitting in her living quarters in the Cortex Castle. She laughed at her success of escaping Crunch and the others. _Who the hell they think they are, trying to dominate me? Puleaseee!_ Coco thought. She didn't want to be ruled by anybody, except for Neo Cortex, that is. She wanted him and that was the only person she could ever want. Coco had always thought that Dr. Cortex was sort of handsome and that he had a nice side of him, only he wouldn't reveal it to the Bandicoots. So, the Bandicoots had to fight him and try to stop his "evilness" (or whatever you wanna call it). They succeed almost all the time, but after the defeated Cortex left them after their fights, Coco felt sad. Really sad. She quietly cried for Dr. Cortex once in a blue moon.

Now that Coco was with Neo, she really felt love for him. She discovered that he was sweet (only to her, to gain something, but I won't say right now. You'll find out smirk), charming and protective. Then, a thought came to her, _what does Neo think of me?_ She brushed that thought off her mind. She thinked that Neo found her attractive, funny and nice. But, she was wrong. Dead wrong. Neo did not think of her as in love. He thought of her as something else. Maybe a slut? Bitch? Lustful? Who knew? Nobody.

Meanwhile, Crunch was crying in his bedroom at his house. "How could she love _that_?" He said quietly, "He's like, the most evilest bastard ever,". He couldn't believe this. Coco was with his worst emeny of all time! _I hope Crash goes to hell for that, the bastard_, he thought. Crunch now hated his older brother for neglecting Coco. Crash was now an outcast. Everywhere he went, people turned their backs to him and glared tightly. At home, school and everywhere else. People who loved Crash now hated him, altough they didn't hate Crash as much as Coco did. She would never forgive him.

"Just might as well kill myself now then deal with this pain," Crash said to himself. In his bedroom, he stood at his open window. He looked at the overcast skies, then looked to the weary city. "It's cloudy because of _me_. When or if I die, it'll be sunny again. People will smile. They'll shout and dance in joy while i'll be burning in the deepest pits of hell. If I go to hell, I hope I get a hero's welcome because i'm so depressed now. Don't know why everyone's now making a big deal out of me beating my little sister. Dad did it, nobody protested. God, i'm sick of this world! Kill me!" he shouted towards heaven. Just then, the skies opened up and heavy rain fell. All of the sudden, the rain turned into a storm and a lighting bolt came through Crash's window, striking him.

Dr. Cortex was with his "morons", Uka-Uka and Uka-Uka's wife at a nearby empty apartment. "This rainy day just gets me aroused, N. Gin. I don't know why, either," Dr. Cortex said. "That's nasty," said N. Gin. "Well, you're a virgin, so it would be," Dr. Cortex said. "Whatever," N. Gin replied. Dr. Cortex got up from the couch and went to look for Coco, but couldn't find her. "Hey guys, where's Coco?" he asked. The minions shurgged. Dr. Cortex grew enraged, but realized he forgot her. "OH MY!!! G -- guys, i -- i'll be back!" Dr. Cortex screamed, then grabbed his coat and ran out the door. "Wonder where he's going," said N. Trance. "He forgot Shelia, mate," said Dingodile. "Oh," replied N. Trance.

_Should I really go get her? Or should I just screw her for a minute and leave?_ wondered Dr. Cortex. He decided to go get her, altough he almost hated being all lovey-dovey towards her. All he wanted was the sex.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger there. I just revealed that Coco's being used by Dr. Cortex! Well, don't worry, she finds out at the end of their next sex episode, but however, I won't say what she does. You'll find out in the next chapter. Please R&R. I need 5 reviews to continue. By the way, i'd like to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! Love y'all !


	8. Another betrayal

Chapter 8

Hi everyone, i'm back for another chapter. The story is nearing it's end and I just want to thank everyone for R&Ring. On to the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 8: ONE LAST SEX SCENE**

Dr. Cortex was running in the pouring rain back to his castle. _God I hope the buliding's still intact!_ thought Dr. Cortex. Dr. Cortex was getting soaked as he ran through the rain. He didn't like it, but if he was going to fullfill his needs, then he needed a girl and that girl was Coco. Dr. Cortex turned into a long driveway. It took him a few minutes to reach it, but when he reached it, he turned to his left and ran up at least 7 flights of stairs that led to his castle. When he got to the top, he panted, as he was out of breath. A minute later, he caught his breath and walked into the castle doors. He walked briskly to his bedroom. When he got there, Coco was worried.

"Oh, there you are, Neo!" Coco exclamed when the door opened. She ran up and glomped him. "Oww -- not so tight!" Dr. Cortex exclamed. "Oh, sorry," Coco replied. "It's okay, sweetie," Dr. Cortex said, kissing her on the lips. "Gosh, you're a great kisser!" Coco cried out. "I know. Want to see what I have underneath?" Dr. Cortex asked, smirking. "Oh, baby, yes!" Coco yelled out again. With that, they forced each other into a kiss and onto the bed. They quickly ripped each other's clothes off, urging each other to pull in. They also moaned loudly. About 25 minutes later, into the sex, Dr. Cortex said outloud "I sort of wish I loved her,". At that instant, Coco stopped moaning and forced Dr. Cortex to pull out of her.

"What did you just say, Neo?!" Coco screamed. "You see, Coco, what I meant to say was that you're good in bed," Dr. Cortex. "Oh," replied Coco. She then thought of the day where Dingodile called her a slut.

Flashback...

Coco dressed herself into a nightgown, then closed up the dresser and put her other clothes under her bed. Coco then walked out of her living quarters. She walked through the hallway, recieving whistles and howls from the guys. "Damn, she looks gooood!" N. Gin said to Koala Kong, who had hearts in his eyes. "I'll say," agreed Pinestripe. Just then, Dingodile came out of his room. He turned around to see Coco. "Shelia! Come here, mate!" Dingodile exclaimed. "What?" Coco asked. "Shelia, yer looking like a slut and I don't like it, mate!" Dingodile yelled worriedly.

End Flashback...

Coco remembered those words like yesterday. She remembered replying "I don't care what _you_ like. Just because i'm not sleeping with you doesn't mean you call me a slut! You know what!? Fuck you!" Coco screamed. She ran off, crying. Coco ran towards Dr. Cortex's room. When he opened the door, he saw her crying and hugged her.

Then, Coco remembered how Dr. Cortex look. He looked worried, but she noticed that he smirked to someone at his side. Coco remembered slipping a look at N. Brio, who Dr. Cortex looked at. N Brio was also smirking. Coco then remembered herself appearing over Nina's computer while she was instant messaging her uncle.

Flashback...

Dr. Cortex beeped in on Nina's computer, saying "Hi Nina,". Nina replied "h! uncle neo, wassup,". The conversation went on, talking about stuff at the castle, then they talked about Coco. "so hows your lust only plan go!n with coco," Nina asked. "Oh, it's going quite well. She'll give me sex almost anytime and she think it's about love. Please! It isn't NOTHING about love! If she thinks that, then she's dumber then Tiny and trust me, he's dumb. I want to have sex with her and that's all. She's my sex toy, that bitch," Dr. Cortex replied. Coco then quietly snuck out as she had snuck in.

End Flashback...

Coco was crying as she remembered that. "Pull out of me and get off!" Coco suddenly screamed. "Why?" Dr. Cortex asked. "I saw the whole conversation you and Nina had! You said it was only about lust and then you said I was a sex toy and a bitch!" Coco replied, shouting. "... That's not true at all! ... Calm down, Coco. I told Nina how lovely you were and that I loved you so much! Whoever said that about the lust is a liar and --," -- SLAP! Coco looked back at her red hands after she slapped Dr. Cortex in the face. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!" Dr. Cortex said, grabbing his face in pain. "Why, because it's the truth!?" Coco screamed. "I think i'll just leave you alone," Dr. Cortex said softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woah! That was intense! Sorry about leaving ANOTHER cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. Well, you'll see what happens in Chapter 9. R&R, please. Thanks! By the way, we'll see what happened with Crash in Chapter 9 after that bolt of lighting that struck him in Chapter 7.


	9. The final straw

Chapter 9

Okay folks, i'm back for the last chapter. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 9: THE FINAL STRAW**

Coco and Dr. Cortex were dressing, but not speaking. What was wrong? As you may have read in Chapter 8, Coco discovered what Dr. Cortex really thought of her and she was beyond angry/upset. "How could you do this to me!?" Coco screamed. "Look Coco, I didn't do anything!" Dr. Cortex replied. "Yeah, right! You listen to me and listen to me good. I will not put up being used as a sex toy and being called a bitch. You're a bastard and can't stand nobody to get in your way. Just because you ain't happy doesn't mean nothing! You're a two-timing bastard and guess what? I hate you so much, you snarling little 4 foot beast!" Coco yelled. Just then, Dr. Cortex turned his back to her for a second and sounding as if he was crying, but then, enraged, he turned back around and punched her hard. Coco fell to the floor, dazed from the punch. She layed on the floor for a moment, then quickly got up and tackled him. Dr Cortex started hitting her back. Within minutes, both started breaking things and an all-out brawl started.

Meanwhile, at the Bandicoot's residence, police cars were pulling up as Aku-Aku and Kau-Kau ran outside to meet them. "What's the problem, mates?" said an officer as he got out of his car with his partner. "Our oldest son is dead I think!" cried Kau-Kau, leading police to Crash's apperant dead body (recall that Crash was struck by lighting in Chapter 7). Police checked for a pulse, which they found, meaning Crash was not dead, but gravely injuried. Police got on their scanners and had dispatch send an ambluence for Crash. When the ambluence arrived, they rushed Crash to the hospital so he could get treated for his wound. Aku-Aku, Kau-Kau, Crunch and Fake Crash jumped into the back of the ambluence to go with.

At the hotel where Dr. Cortex's "morons" were at, they were beginning to get worried about Dr. Cortex because it was almost an hour since he left to get Coco. "Wonder where the boss could be," said N. Gin, biting his nails. "Why are you so worried? I'm sure Dr. Cortex is going to be back soon," replied Dingodile. But Dingodile was wrong. Really wrong. He didn't know what was going on with his boss (or co-boss in this case) and even was starting to get worried about Dr. Cortex because Dr. Cortex should have been back by now.

Coco was now running out of the castle with Neo Cortex on her trail. "Help!" she screamed out. Coco then realized there was nobody else living in that part of town but an old cranky man who didn't like Coco. This old man had been her pre-school teacher. "What in the blazes is going on out there!?" the old man screamed, awoken by the screams of Coco. The old man ran out to his porch to discover Coco run past. "Bandicoot! Stop shouting and running this instant!" he screamed at her. "Well, it's kind of hard do that when you got a lunatic chasing you!!" Coco yelled back, running out of sight. "I'm not a lunatic!" Dr. Cortex screamed after Coco, catching up to her.

Crash was laying in his hospital bed, asleep. He had fallen into a tragic coma and his family feared for him. "Hope Crash doesn't die," Kau-Kau said, tears rolling down her face. Aku-Aku reassured her that Crash wouldn't die. He couldn't. He had to fight Neo Cortex until Cortex gave up, but by all means, Dr. Cortex wasn't going to give up causing havoc. For nobody. Everyone looked worried for Crash because they thought they were going to lose him. For hours, Crash awoke for brief seconds, but then went back into his coma. Frankly, in his mind, he was glad that he wasn't dead, but he saw his life flash right before him. "I can't leave them, God, I have to fight. Fight Dr. Cortex and win," Crash said very faintly in his coma. "I-is he g-going to wake up?" asked a very nervous and upset Crunch, "I should have never been so cruel. Sure it was wrong what he did to Coco, but hey, life has to go on,".

Hours later, Coco was nearing a hospital, still be chased by Dr Cortex. "Coco, come back this once or i'll blow up this hospital!" he screamed. "Okay," Coco replied, "I'll come back,". She walked towards Dr Cortex faking a smile. He, assuming she forgave him, went up to her for a kiss. As they were about to kiss, Coco tricked Dr Cortex and knocked him down. "Hey, what was the for!?" "Don't play stupid, I could never love you, you bastard! I forgive Crash now and he was right about you all along, with you're lies!" Coco spat. "You little --" Dr. Cortex was going to say, but he couldn't finish his sentence as Coco ran into the hospital. "Just wait! I'm going to kill here!" Dr. Cortex screamed, storming off from the scene. "Hey, aren't you that Bandicoot's sister?" a nurse asked Coco. "Yes, why?" Coco replied. "Your brother is gravely ill, room 418," the nurse said. Coco ran to find room 418, then minutes later, she found it and the family. "Coco!" Kau-Kau cried, flying into the welcoming arms of Coco. Aku-Aku smiled a greeting while Crunch and Fake Crash got up and hugged Coco.

"So, is he going to be alright?" Coco asked Crunch nervously. "We hope so," replied Kau-Kau, obiousvly speaking for the whole family. "Well, i'm just glad I forgave him and we're all together," said Coco, smilng and happy crying. A few weeks later, Crash was ready to go home. "You forgive me? For all i've done? But sis, I nearly killed you! There's gotta be some way you're repayed," Crash said. "Yes, I do forgive you, Crash, I could never stay mad at you, right Pura?" Coco asked, geasturing a question to her pet tiger (he found Coco a few hours after she went to the hospital). Pura nodded. "But," Kau-Kau said, "there's going to be a big punishment to Crash and Aku-Aku: you guys are going to wait on hand and foot for Coco for 2 months and then write a long letter to her,". The family laughed at that. "Okay, i'll do that," Aku-Aku said. "So will I," Crash said. "Come on, let's go home," Coco said. The family left the hospital and enjoyed each other for a long time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I am done with the story, sorry folks. Hope you all liked it! Here's my thanks to the following people:

**Pc 2007: **Thank you for all the reviews you sent me. You really are the one who encourged me to continue the story. Hope you like my other stories I have in mind.

**Fire-bandicoot-coyote: **You were also a frequent reviewer of this story. You also encourged me to continue the story.

**Tainted Visions: **I couldn't leave without giving some love to my sister! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading and also inspiring me to write other stories. I also love your stories, by the way!

**Krptothedolphin: **Thank you for reviewing and reading. Hope you enjoyed the story.

**Morkkan: **Thank you for reviewing and reading. Hope you enjoyed the story.

**Don: **Thank you for reviewing and reading. Hope you enjoyed the story.

**Me: **I thank myself for getting the story done in 31/2 months and just, well, writing it! pats self on the back

**AquaSplash: **Thank you for your long and boring flame.

I thank everyone else for reading too! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, peace, my brothers and sisters!


End file.
